pc_guyfandomcom-20200215-history
Season 2
Season 2 is a planned season of the main stem of Mac Guy3135's part of The Adventure Series. It follows on from Season 1, and precedes Season 3. It will take place after every currently finished adventure. Description The season will, like Season 1, be split up into 4 episodes, (5) - (8). It will be done at 4K resolution at 60 frames per second. It will be made using Keynote and Final Cut Pro. Speech will be done using text-to-speech voices, with accompanying text in the PC Guy font, at a colour relating to the character who is speaking. It will use more 3D model renders than Season 1, however backgrounds are still likely to be taken from an extensive collection of royalty free Scotland images taken by the grey timeline Mac Guy3135 out of a car window. Music The season will make extensive use of the Mac GuyOST, a growing collection of soundtrack mostly made by the grey timeline PC Guy3531 and Xoran. It is also likely some royalty free music will appear, however this will be used less than in Season 1 due to copyright trolls uploading other people's royalty free music to Content ID to steal money. Plot Story Elements Unlike Season 1, where every adventure began in a different holiday cottage in Britain, Season 2 will begin from the same street in each episode. This street has featured in other Mac Guy3135 videos before, however not in the Adventure Series. The street is located on a fictional island off the coast of Kent, England, Earth and contains multiple shops, a police station and a bin store. The street will likely be explored more as the season progresses. The first episodes of the season will be not too unlike the episodes of Season 1, however the final episode of the season will focus mainly on the beginnings of human colonization of MAC C, as Xoran (the fool who made the maps for Linux L, PC C and MAC C) pointed out that since the Falkirk Portal is in a town, it is likely that people would travel to MAC C eventually. Episode Plots The episode plots and names have not been fully decided yet, so changes may occur. * In The Adventure to Retake the PC Guy Empire (5), Mac Guy3135, the Mac Guys and Peasant PC Guys form a coalition and take The PC Guy Empire. * In The Adventure to Defend the PC Guy Empire and Fight off the New Force (6), King PC Guy explores MAC C, finds something on the Southern Continent (perhaps life with information on how to reproduce without the Copy and Paste Machines) and retakes his empire. * In The Adventure to Create a New Mac and Console Peasant Empire (7), the Mac Guys and Peasant PC Guys form a new empire next to the PC Guy Empire likely outside the outer fence to the south of the Sunrise Mountains, they could use the copy and paste machines and in the process destroy them permanemntly. * In The Adventure to Impede the PC Guys' Expansion Plans (8), the PC Guys gather information on a human invasion as some humans investigate MAC C. The PC Guys fortify and reinforce their empire, increacing its size and adding more castles and advanced weaponary. Characters The following characters will make their main stem debut in Season 2. * Bulktani * Jane * The I Robbed Your Bin Guy * Dilys's Friends * Farm animals of MAC C The following characters will be explored more in depth in Season 2. * Dilys * Seymour Category:Groups of adventures